Uchiha's End: It's Too Late
by Fairylust
Summary: Itachi murdered their clan. Sasuke spent time doing whatever it took to become stronger to avenge their clan, but they both knew it was too late to turn back from the dark, bloody paths they had chosen. However, it's not too late for their family to reunite. AU-ish. Noncon.


**Title:** Uchiha End: It's Too Late

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Family/angst

**Main Characters:** Itachi and Sasuke

**Anime/manga:** Naruto

**Song Lyrics:** Apologize by One Republic (You should try listening to this while you read)

**Warnings:** Violence, sadness, tragdey, angst, swearing, character death, and this is somewhat AU, possibly with some ocness from the characters. P.S. This fanfic doesn't follow the exact storyline of the real anime/manga, which is why I count it as being AU, so plz don't judge it based on the real series.

**Side Note:** I know there used to be song lyrics here but *sarcastic* thanks to one (let's jus say) concerned author who sent me a PM I had to take the lyrics down. Sorry but there _are_ rules to follow and if they hadn't brought this to my attention I know somebody else would have. Anyway, I know this isn't really a songfic so much anymore but you could still find and listen to the lyrics while reading. Aside from the lyric removal I canpromise that nothing else has changed.

Oh, and thank the first reveiwer for their kind words and wish the rest of you happy reading.

**~Thanks, Fairylust~**

* * *

**Uchiha's End: It's Too Late**

"Why?" Sasuke demanded with a pained gasp. He stood with wide eyes as he realized just what was happening. His elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, stood over the bodies of their parents with cold, dark eyes. "Why did you do this?" he demanded in a tone that better reflected his shocked outrage. Itachi stood silent for the longest of times, and then he explained in a voice that was as cold as winter ice. He explained how he was ordered to kill their clan, everyone, even their parents. And Sasuke knew with a tightening knot forming in his stomach that he was next.

"This is the price of their treason, little brother." Itachi explained staring blankly at his sword as it dripped crimson blood. The blood of _his _own blood. "I solely accepted this mission because my life will be spared in return for my services here and I shall be the last of our clan to ever walk the path of this life; however, that can't be made possible with you here."

"I-I don't understand. Who would order this slaughter?"

"Our clan has enemies, Sasuke. I have decided to take sides with them. True power lies on the path of hate and darkness, which is the path I have always walked. It's the path our father intended me to take and so I have. It's a shame that this path of power and greatness has led to our family's downfall."

"B-but...I-I thought..."

"What? That I loved them?" Itachi motioned to the bodies that lay between he and Sasuke. "That I love you? No. I felt nothing for either of them because they were nothing to me, just as _you _are nothing to me. I simply pretended to be the big brother you always desired, fashioned myself to be someone our clan could be proud of. Someone that you could trust and rely on, but I done it only to measure your vessel."

"No, Itachi-" Sasuke stared up at his brother with fear. His voice was barely above a whisper and he wished he had never came home then he'd have never had learned this ugly truth, everything would be different.

"It was all a facade that was meant to protect me when it came time for my blade to taste Uchiha blood, Sasuke."

Tears rolled down the boy's paled face. He was utterly horrified. Itachi was evil. How could he not have realized it sooner? _Because_, he thought angrily, _I fell for his act just like everyone else! Damn him. I'll never forgive him for this, __**never**__!_

Sasuke found himself shaking as he stood up and stared in horror at his older brother. He pointed an accusing finger at Itachi who appeared somewhat surprised he had recovered from his sharingan so quickly. "You," said Sasuke with anger and hate shining in his tearfilled eyes, "you are a monster! How could you do this? How could you betray your own clan? And not...not feel anything...how could you...not feel?"

"I did it with ease. Sasuke, you don't seem to understand so let me educate you now, little brother." Itachi moved swiftly and was standing at his brother's side with seconds. He leaned down and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "I was never apart of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke stumbled backwards with a gasp and soon found himself frozen, pinned to the wall by his older brother who held him still with a single firm hand. "Just because I was born to this clan does not mean my loyalties are for it. My loyalties are for myself and only myself. Everyone and everything of this clan is meaningless to me. I killed everyone tonight with no remorse or hesitation. I have witnessed the men, women, children, and infants of our clan die at my hands, and now the time has come for you to die as well."

"Screw you!" Sasuke spat. He raised a fist but Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and threw his younger brother across the room. He went through the window with a loud cry.

Shattered glass rained down on the young Uchiha as he rolled down the side of the roof, barely managing to grab the side of the roof as he went over. Sobbing and gasping he chanced a look down and silently swore. He knew there was no way he'd survive the fall if he let go. The moonlight then disappeared over him and he felt a cold stab of terror upon seeing Itachi standing over him.

The bloodied blade of his sword glinted in the moonlight. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut expecting to feel a killing blow; however, he instead felt a light vibration and chanced to open his eyes to see Itachi had stabbed his sword into the roof. He reached down and grabbed hold of his younger brother's forearms.

Breathless, Sasuke felt one last shred of hope hiding within his heart stir as the idea of his brother saving him flinted through his mind. "Itachi..."

"Foolish little brother." he mumbled.

He already knew what was on Sasuke's mind. He was thinking that he'd help him, but that could not be. Releasing his hold on Sasuke, Itachi watched with cold intent as his brother fell. Letting out a cry of betrayal and rage Sasuke done a quick backflip, and pressed his feet against the wall as he fell.

Pushing back he done a spin and managed to soften his landing somewhat. He fell straight into a cart that was filled by fruits and vegetables. A corpse lay on the ground near a broken wheel. Groaning and panting Sasuke got up and looked about wildly until he spotted his brother on the nearby roof. He was no match for Itachi, not then at least. He climbed from the cart and started to run, unaware that Itachi stood firm on the roof with no intention of giving chase like some fearsome predator after meek prey. His job was done. It was time for him to disappear.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke._ Itachi thought with a saddened expression. _There is no turning back for us now. Our destinies have been decided. My own destruction will take place in time. I promise little brother, I promise that you will be the one to avenge our clan. You will be my undoing._

Itachi then vanished, silently following his brother to make sure that no harm came to him. Bloodied, tired, and traumatized Sasuke felt terribly weakened. His vision faded in and out. Finally, he collasped to the ground unable to go on. He barely made out three cloaked, masked figures as they stepped out from the shadows ahead before he went unconscious.

A blade flashed in the light of the blue moon then only to be stopped and send up sparks as it was countered and stopped by a second blade that made an unexpected appearance. Itachi shoved the attacker back and grunted as another came at him, managing to nick his earlobe with a knife blade. It was okay though because he'd intended to be harmed, knew it was unavoidable if he were to protect his little brother. He punched that attacker in their solar plexis, then he gave them a hard shove back so they fell into the first attacker. The first then stood and came quicker than Itachi had anticipated them to. They landed a single blow to the Uchiha's chest, winding him and pushing him back. After that Itachi landed a single, yet deadly blow to their side.

The second assassin rushed him while their comrad fell to the ground with a pained grunt. Blood flew through the night air then as they leapt past Itachi, holding a drawn kunai, and then falling to the ground behind their target when their attack failed. Itachi, whose sword was poised, dripping fresh red life stood glowering at the last standing assassin. The third member was still and motionles for several seconds before they stepped forwards silently, ready to address Itachi.

"What are you doing?" A woman's voice asked from behind the assassin's mask. "You were to eradicate _every _member of the Uchiha clan. This boy is a target and I order you to terminate him."

"No. I shall do no such thing. I know what my orders were, but I would like to request that this one be spared."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He is my brother, Sasuke Uchiha, and he is the only surviving member of our clan."

"All the others are dead?"

"Yes."

"Name the dead to me."

"My mother and father both lay dead in a puddle of their own blood, as do my aunts, uncles, cousins, and everyone who sported the name Uchiha."

"Including your lover? She had not yet taken the name, but she was as much Uchiha as anyone else."

"Yes. She is dead as well."

"Very good. I will address the hokage about this request of yours then. One boy. That seems harmless enough, but what do you want to give in exchange for this favor?"

"My life. I promise you my life in exchange for Sasuke's."

"Yes." Said the leader. "That should suffice. Rin, Shuu, take this boy to the village and have his wounds tended to."

Itachi watched as two more cloaked, masked assassians appeared from the shadows. One was a man and the other was a woman, both were older than the others and not as silent as they had been in their youth. They didn't need to be though. They were merely decoys used to distract and confuse their targets.

They approached Itachi warily, hesitating before they took Sasuke gingerly and vanished with him after a minute of silent apprehension came over them. Itachi then stood faced with the other three assassins who seemed quite clam despite the fact he still held his sword firm. "We'll make this as painless as possible." the woman said, drawing a sword of her own.

"No." Itachi said. He looked to her with a stern gaze and spoke in a solemn tone. "My death will come, but not today." That was when he used his sharingan eyes and left the three assassins lying in growing puddles of blood. They would be discovered at dawn, no sooner or later. "My death will come," he promised the dying assassins as he walked off, "but it must be at the hands of Sasuke. It's too late to change that. It's far too late."

Sasuke stared at the ceiling above his head the next morning. His life felt so unreal. The day before his heart was on fire with joy, but the fire had been savagely snuffed out, doused by ice water that floated through his veins, slowly working its way into his pained heart. Tears slid down his face but they were the last he swore he would ever shed if he could help it. He knew that some day the ice water of his veins would numb his heartache and make everything okay. This didn't last long, however.

Anger, fury redhot burned through him later that day. He took his anger out on stones, throwing them across a lake as he stood on the dock glaring out over the waters that shimmered reflecting the violent colors of the sunset.

Sasuke Uchiha found himself locked in battle years later with his elder brother, Itachi Uchiha. "So we meet again, dear brother." Itachi said with a scowl that felt forever permanent stuck on his face. He thought back to a few years earlier when he encountered Sasuke. Some would say they were still only children, but Itachi knew they were far from childhood. They didn't hold the innocent naivity most children had. They were both killers. Knowing this he commented, "It hasn't been too long since we last met."

"I have come to kill you." Sasuke stated bluntly. His eyes shone determination and held the cold, lethal promise wrapped in an icy embrace. "After all the years of training, lying, betrayal, and clawing my way up I have finally made it to this point. And I refuse to let you leave this place alive. You will die, Itachi, _today_."

"Oh?" Itachi muttered. "You appear serious enough, but do you have the ability to give your words meaning?" He pondered more to himself than Sasuke. Itachi actually sounded a bit amused at his brother's choice of words. "Without ability, words are only words and have no purpose other than to fill empty air."

"I have the power. Stop your chattering and I'll show it to you!"

"Sasuke," Itachi said with a bit of a grin, "you haven't seemed to learn much about patience. Or has all the waiting been too much for you? Is this moment so grand you want to finish it so soon?" Sasuke glared hatefully at Itachi who lost his grin and then gave a serious inquiry, "I trust you've attained enough hatred to feed your power?"

"If you want to see my hatred at its very core, Itachi, just look in a mirror." Sasuke said. Without another word he charged forwards, Itachi scowled deeply standing his ground. They collided after several long minutes resulting in a powerful blast of wind and electricity. The sound of two thousand birds flapping their wings and screeching as they tore through the air in a panic penetrated what had once been utter silence.

Smoke cleared and gave way to the sight of Sasuke with his fist through Itachi's chest and Itachi with his hand around Sasuke's throat. And then both burst into clouds of puffy, white smoke. Sasuke then came from his hiding place followed by Itachi who sighed, having already known Sasuke would attempt to use a clone. Two more Itachi clones then appeared to stand on either side of the real Itachi who appeared quite calm. Sasuke seethed in rage at the cowardice his brother displayed, hiding behind clones instead of facing him head-on. The only reason he, himself, had used a clone was because he suspected Itachi would try something so low. Growling, the younger of the Uchiha brothers took a proper stance before using his sharingan eyes to see through the clones. He then eliminated the clones with a pair of kunai when they rushed at him in a manner that seemed most careless.

He then noticed Itachi was fleeing. Swearing under his breath Sasuke gave chase. He followed his brother slowing only when he noticed they were entering a place that resembled the remains of an ancient city. Stopping he was a bit surprised when Itachi faced him and agreed that it was their final battle. And with those words spoken the real fighting then began in mute, hate-filled silence. Sasuke fought hard, using every skill he knew and had attained over the years. He fought with fire, electricity, clones, the sharingan; he used graceful speed, brute strength, and his cunning as he tried so hard to defeat Itachi who took many blows that left him bleeding yet somewhat satisfied as he realized his brother had grown strong after all.

And with the last blow he let a soft smile come over his lips. Sasuke was exhausted and bloody from all the fighting, and he stood against a wall with the last of his strength, panting and unsure if he was going to stand much longer. He expected his brother to finally be dead, but stood in horror as Itachi walked towards him with blood running down his face, staining his raven hair, and dripping from his lips and chin like raindrops from lily petals.

_This is it, _Sasuke thought in stunned horror, _it's over_, he trembled as Itachi reached a hand towards him, _I've failed...I'm such a loser! _He squeezed his dark eyes shut as he awaited a death blow; however, one never came. Itachi's fingers gently tapped Sasuke's forehead in a teasing, yet affectionate fashion just like when they were children. Eyes opening wide Sasuke stared at the face of his brother who smiled contentedly.

"Sorry, Sasuke," he said weakly, "I'm sorry...this had to happen." he coughed then and beads of blood flew forth, staining Sasuke's flesh and torn clothing. "Maybe next time...maybe next time we'll...laugh again...and be a family...again."

Stunned Sasuke barely registered as the words left his lips sounding so shaky, bitter, and numb all at once, "It's too late, Itachi. It's far too late for that." Giving a quiet grunt as he fell to his knees, Itachi stared up at Sasuke and started to give a weak chuckle. Tears flowed freely down his face as happiness filled him for the first time in a very long time. "What's so funny?" Sasuke growled, taking his brother's show of happiness as an insult. "You've lost! What the hell could you be laughing about?"

"Thank you, Sasuke." Itachi rasped, weak and barely clinging to life. "For this last...moment...of peace, but I...I never wanted this...not until...Kohona charged me...with the resp-responsibility...to execute our cl-clan. I-I've hated myself...for so long...but now, everything is alright. You're safe, little brother. You're...safe..."

And then Itachi collasped. He died in silence feeling at peace, leaving Sasuke stunned and speechless, and wishing he could just take everything back. Falling to his knees Sasuke screamed loudly in horror and began to cry hysterically screaming his rage and hatred for the hidden village to the heavens. _Itachi hadn't been the true enemy_, he thought as he stared pained at his older brother's motionless corpse, _it's that damn village that took everything away from me!_ He thought back to everything from childhood, to meeting squad eleven, to his betrayal, all up to that very point in time when he lost his very sanity.

Hatred ate away at his heart and he soon found himself walking the path of the blackest darkness. There was no turning back for Sasuke Uchiha, just as there had been no turning back for any of his family. In the end it seemed he was destined to make Itachi's mistakes. It seemed he wasn't willing to turn back when the chances were presented to him. And it all led up to a final confrontation between him and his ex-friend Naruto Uzimaki.

The end didn't seem close at hand, especially with all his power but Sasuke, with all his power, lacked the one thing he truly needed, the one thing that made a difference between him and all else. He had no friends to watch his back and the odds were never in favor the second he entered battle with Naruto.

It wasn't until the blonde haired ninja landed the final blow that it registered in Sasuke's mind that it was all too late. He could only imagine the 'what-if's' in his last hour. As death approached he felt as though he were once more a child. He held onto a white rope and was horribly afraid as darkness surrounded him. Tears slid down his face and sobs wracked his young form. Eyes squeezed shut as he held the rope of life tightly he gave a quiet gasp when below him he saw a pool of liquid white.

That's when he saw the entire Uchiha Clan waiting for him on the other side. His mother stood with his father smiling and waving to him while his father stood sullen, yet smiling proudly as he had once done in life. He saw his aunts and uncles, cousins and all of his fallen kin standing together smiling and waving to him calling to him to come home. Farther off in the shade of a cherry tree, Sasuke could make out the form of his brother sitting in peace, embracing the girl who had been his finacee when they were alive, before Itachi was forced to kill her. They were all waiting.

They were waiting for him to join all the spirits so they could be a family once more. As life drained from his eyes he realized that maybe it wasn't too late for that. He let go of his rope and fell into eternity.

**End.**


End file.
